Troisième mitemps
by Saika Garner
Summary: Un match, un regard, une rancoeur. HHr


**Troisième Mi-temps :**

Sa main s'était posée sur la sienne. Le contact de ses petits doigts fins sur sa grande main usée par le Quiddich, le maniement de la baguette, les mésaventures. La douce chaleur que propageait cette petite chose insignifiante, pour n'importe quelle personne, représentait pour lui un bonheur immense. Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux chocolat se heurtèrent violemment à ses émeraudes. Ses lèvres fines dessinèrent un sourire léger.

Il rentrerait sur le terrain d'ici quelques minutes. Son balai dans une main, l'autre posée sur le banc, il attendait patiament son heure. Elle était arrivée par derrière, avait déjà souhaité bonne chance à tous les joueurs, mais un seul lui importait. Il ne l'avait pas entendue. Personne n'aurait pû l'entendre s'approcher.

Nul besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Encouragements muets. Douceur muette, tactile. Tendresse refoulée. Le coeur s'emballe en silence. Elle relâcha la pression exercée par sa main sur la sienne, et passa de l'autre côté, afin d'atteindre le balai. Elle déposa un baiser sur le manche, et sursura :

"Prends soin de lui, ne le laisse pas tomber."

Il s'avança vers elle, d'un air entendu, comme pour lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Celà ne l'en empêcherait pas, il en était bien conscient. Seulement, celà lui donnait bonne conscience. Il prit délicatement la main de la brunette entre ses doigts. Cette main, qu'il avait tant de fois vu trembler, s'agiter, se serrer, et même frapper. Il la souleva, la portant près de son visage. Elle arborait un sourire timide, mais malicieux. Il approcha ses lèvres de la petite main, et y déposa un doux baiser.

Les acclamations de la foule se firent entendre, l'heure était venue. Il relâcha la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de rejoindre les supporters. Arrivée au milieu du terrain, auprès de ses coéquipiers, desquels faisait partie son rouquin à lui, son frère d'armes, son frère de coeur. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais d'un même mouvement, et se mirent en place. Coup de sifflet, les monstres sont lâchés dans l'arène. La foule scande le nom de son équipe favorite. La première chose qu'il fait : repérer les endroits stratégiques où attaquer. Quelques directives à son équipe, et c'est partit.

Les éclats de bois, de paille, volent sur le terrain. Le jeu est violent, les interruptions fréquentes. Son équipe mène largement, tout est pour le mieux, ou presque. Un cognard le poursuit depuis un moment déjà, il commence à se lasser de fuir. Son équipe poursuit sa lancée, tandis qu'il tente de repérer le petit éclat doré, si important aux yeux de tout une comunauté. Et lorsque la petite boule ailée apparait à ses yeux, la course poursuite commence.

Son adversaire le talonne, le rattrappe par moments, mais jamais ne le dépasse. Après de nombreux passages par la case "CASSE", il se décide à se jeter dans le vide. Un simple saut, et le tour est joué. La petite boule froide tente de s'échapper de sa main, mais son poing jamais ne se relâchera. Il fait le tour des tribunes, le coeur en fête. Le jeune homme s'arrête devant la tribune de son coeur, celle où est présente, au premier rang, la douce jeune fille. Elle est là, debout, à crier sa joie en compagnie de ses amis. Ils sautent sur place, s'époumonnent, en bref, vivent.

Il lève le poing, dans un hurlement barbare, criant sa victoire. Les yeux de sa dulcinée, tout d'un coup soucieux, le firent revenir sur Terre. Se doutant de quelque chose, les prunelles noisettes l'avertissant du danger iminant, il plongea en arrière, et eut tout juste le temps de voir le cognard frôler son balai. Il s'en était fallu de peu. D'un regard, en réalité.

La fête battait son plein, la musique enivrait les coeurs. Harry, douché, heureux, s'était assis sur un sofa, attendant qu'elle arrvive. Hermione, son Hermione. Mais elle n'arrivait pas. Son regard ne fut pas là pour l'avertir. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry Potter était allongé à terre, propulsé par un cognard. Crabbe aait visé juste pour une fois.

Il ne respirait plus. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas. Plus tard, son dernier regard pour lui, fut celui qui aurait dû arriver plus tôt, bien plus tôt.

_Tout piti OS, mais bon, je me sentais seule ce soir, j'avais besoin de mon imagination pour me tenir compagnie ! Reviews please ! Bisous. Saïka Garner._


End file.
